What We Think of 2: Gryffindors
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [Complete] The Marauders are back and this time they got a few things to say about four of their housemates. They really should think before they write [Warning: complete randomness may ensue]
1. Lily Evans aka Sweet Blossom

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

What We Think of...

Lily Evans

**_Beautiful, sweet Lily… will you marry me please? Please! She's smart, pretty, strong-minded and doesn't take crap from anyone. She's also the love of my life! Lily, I'll change, I swear I will, but please go out on a date with me! _****_I can stop hexing people with the exception of Snivellus- I mean Snape._**

**_Love you,_**

**_James Potter_**

_Oo-kay... Prongsie got a bit carried away. Lily, you're smart, pretty, and whatnot, but just go out with James so he'll shut the bloody hell up! Oh, and please just get off our case. Try to sit back and enjoy our prank for once. At dark time like these… it's good to laugh. And please stop being a tattletale!_

_The all-time best,_

_Sirius Black _

**One gives you his undying love, and the other practically tells you to bugger off… as a Prefect. You have been a good friend to me even though you're always complaining on how I suck at being a Prefect. What can you do? I also know you know what I am, and I know that you know that I know that you know what I am.**

**I know you know,**

**Remus Lupin**

Thank you for helping me all the time with homework and stuff when my friends are busy. Can you go out with James?

With happy faces and butterflies,

Peter Pettigrew

A. k. a. Hey, I remembered how to spell my last name!

Lily finishes reading the reading the letters and raises an eyebrow. She thinks, _oh-kay… one confesses his love for me, the second pretty much orders me around, the next practically begs me to keep quiet about who-knows-what, and the last one is just crazy. Happy faces and butterflies? Come on!_

"Talk about mental," she mutters under her breath and crumples up the letters to throw them away.


	2. Gideon Prewett aka Duelist Extraordinair...

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

What We Think of...

Gideon Prewett

**_Gideon's great and everything, but he dated Lily! He dated LILY! And dumped her too? It's bad enough he dated her, but dumped her! She should have dumped him! He's a great Quidditch player though, I have to give him credit for that. He gave me his position as Captain even though he's still in the school! Although it still means I can't boss him around… but stay away from Lily! STAY AWAY! She mine I tell you! MINE!_**

**_Quidditch Captain,_**

**_James Potter_**

_Can I say we make a good team? Don't say we don't because we do! Though I am better. Don't say I don't work hard either! I do, don't I? No, I don't, now that I think about it... we're good though, we are very good. You're one of the best Duelist, after me of course, even though you're a year higher than me, I could beat you any day. I'll admit you're the only to ever beat me… once... or twice… in a serious (serious, Sirius… ha, ha) battle, but that's a fluke! The best part is grabbing our Beater bats and knocking some Slytherins off their brooms._

_The unbeatable Beater,_

_Sirius Black _

_A. __k__. a. I deserve the title of Duelist Extraordinaire!_

**Is everyone just gonna talk about Quidditch? Alright Gideon, you're a great guy, either than helping us with couple of pranks, you're hardly known to seriously (shut up Sirius) break the rules. But I know you're up to something. It's not really like me to take my Prefect's job seriously (don't say a word, Black) but since Lily didn't notice (which is strange) it becomes my job. You've been seen to get up at five in the morning on the WEEKENDS with NO Quidditch practice and not showing up until ****NOON**** those days. You've also been noticed by us Marauders of sneaking in and out of the Room of Requirement. I don't know what you're up to, but I will find out… so SPILL! **

**Gryffindor 6th year Prefect,**

**Remus Lupin**

Hi, Gideon, how are you:D

You know what? You're a great Beater, awesome Duelist and really smart. Any girl would want to date you. But Lily is James's, Sirius is a better Duelist and Beater, and Remus is smarter!

With ribbons and flowers,

Peter Pettigrew

000

Gideon reads the letter in disbelief, And these people are my FRIENDS! Bloody morons!

He grabs a parchment and starts to write.

_I dated Lily over a year ago! If you want her to date her, just stop acting so damn possessive._

He pauses to think. _Merlin, no wonder she doesn't even look at him!_

He starts to write again.

_Sirius, mate, you complimenting me or yourself?_

_Remus, you're bloody accusing ME? I know what you are, so shut you're trap!_

_Peter, I'm a guy. No more talk of ribbons and flowers, 'kay?_

He then slips it under the door of the 6th year boy's dorm and leaves.


	3. Frank Longbottom aka Head Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

WHAT WE THINK OF…

Frank Longbottom

**_Frank… let see. He's the Head Boy, why are we writing about him? They take all the fun out of life. (I'm the Head Boy, I rule you, don't mess with _****_me.) _****_Come on! He's also dating the Head Girl (match made in heaven). Wait, the Head Girl is _****_Alice_****_… and she's friends with Lily… I can get Frank to get _****_Alice_****_ to convince Lily to go out me! Am I smart or am I smart. Being Head Boy still sucks though; he went all goody-two shoes on us, a bit boring really._**

**_Hogwarts Prankster,_**

**_James Potter_**

_Sorry, mate, it seems that our dear Jamesie has nothing but Evans in his brain, although I really don't think he should've wrote what he was thinking... So, since he did nothing but…well, um... diss you, I will compliment you! You're a great guy, awesome Duelist, pretty damn clever, and okay looking (not better than me anyway). You also are a great friend and yes, I am kissing up to you. Please don't turn me in if you ever catch me breaking the rule. And please don't tell McGonagall that it was me who turned Snape's hair into spinach, shrunk him to be two feet tall, and had him dressed up like a wood-nymph for a week. Please!_

_The Grim Reaper of Slytherins,_

_Sirius Black _

**Since I am a Prefect, I know that you haven't gone all "goody-two shoes" on us. You're no different than before, except now you take school more seriously, (Wow, Sirius didn't say anything!) but can you please reconsider and cancel the bloody Yule Ball. They suck. Now, not only is it a Christmas Ball ,it's also a Costume Ball? Will you please cancel it! Everyone's being a pain in the arse. Who's bloody idea was it to make us dance? And attendance is a must? Who organizes a ball where you HAVE to go, isn't it the people's choice?**

**Monster inside the quiet,**

**Remus Lupin**

YAY!

Yule Ball! Thank you for organizing it. You're a great Head Boy and tell Alice I love her… not in that way. DON'T KILL ME! Who am I writing to again?

With chocolates and muffins,

Peter Pettigrew

Frank finishes reading the letters and turns to his girlfriend.

"Well, chocolates and muffins aren't so bad," Alice said. "After all, Gideon got ribbons and flowers."

"Come on," he took her hand. "I have to talk to them."

They found the Marauders in the sixth year boy's dorm.

"The note, you guys got it," Sirius looked up. "So... are you going to...?"

"No, I'm not going tell McGonagall. Remus, the Ball WILL happen. Peter you were writing to me, Frank Longbottom," he answered, listing off their questions.

"And you owe us muffins and chocolates," Alice added to Peter.

He blushes, "I wasn't being serious."

"Obviously not," Sirius grins. "Nobody can be me."

"Get a life Padfoot," Remus throws a book at him.

"And James," Frank turns to the Quidditch Captain. "You're coming with me."

He gets up and follows Frank out to the Common Room nervously. A series of "bangs" and "booms" of curses and hexes follows.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" James's screams were heard. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME I WAS WRITING MY THOUGHTS AGAIN?"


	4. Fabian Prewett aka Leo Minor

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

What We Think of...

Fabian Prewett

**_Fabian, you're wicked, mate, one of the best ruddy Chasers in the school._**

_With your looks, you'll be the chick magnet after we are goooone._

**_Never been late for practice, and always gave the Slytherins a run for their money._**

_How do you get your hair to stay that way? It looks brilliant…_

"Padfoot, talk about something else other then his looks!" Snaps James.

"Well, you shut up about Quidditch!" Sirius retaliates.

"Hmm…" thinks James.

"Uhh…" Sirius scratches his head. They start to write again.

**_You're an awesome student!_**

_Bloody brilliant Duelist too! For a 5th year…_

**_You're a loyal friend, down-to-earth-_**

_Funny, clever, damn good Quidditch player-_

**_Good looks and a true Gryffindor-_**

_And we're only being THIS nice-_

**_So I won't get beaten up again._**

**_The magnificent James Potter _**

**_And _**_the _

_Fearless Sirius Black_

"Merlin! You two wrote like that and you didn't include me!" Remus narrowed his eyes as Sirius and James gulped.

"Nice friends…" he muttered under his breath, "wait you guys wrote that way for me. Except longer… Fabian must be special… but I'm more. Ha!"

"Yeah, that's it, Moony," James said nervously. "You keep thinking that."

"Oh, and shouldn't you start the letter by now?" Sirius added.

"Right," Remus said snapping his fingers.

**Fabian, mate, good job as the 5th year Prefect and... **

"SHIT! I'm running out of things to say."

**Um… you are a great student and a great friend. I've seen all your work. How you work, your performances and achievements are going to help you make it big one day. **

**The deadly Remus Lupin**

**000**

"Well, that wasn't bad so far…" says Gideon as Fabian read first two (three) letters.

"For Potter and his egoistical, pea-sized, arrogant mind? Lily added. "It's a miracle."

"Finish it already, Fabian," urges Frank.

Fabian turns red and refuses, "I don't think so."

Lily grabs the parchment and finishes for him.

FABIAN! HI!

Did you see the pretty birds in the sky today? Also, I got stung by bumblebees. It hurts! Did you see that big bird with the horse's body? I said it was ugly and it nearly killed me, but I got away without any injuries. Now I'm in the Hospital Wing, Sirius said if I ever insult another hippogriff again, he'll make sure I'll never live see another day. Does he mean I'm gonna sleep forever? I like sleeping… -snores-

With the birds and the bees,

Peter Pettigrew

"OH, FOR MERLIN SAKE!" Lily exclaims.

_Gideon starts to laugh hysterically. "With the birds…" laughs, "… and the,-oh," more laughter, "and the –bloody hell."_

"We thought ours was bad…" Frank says laughing, "that, that tops-" gasps for air, "- it all."

Lily giggles, "I don't think he meant it that way."

_"I don't even think," Gideon laughs, "he knows –" he takes a deep breath, "it means that."_

"Lucky you, Fabian," Frank cracks up again.

Still blushing, "Oh, shut up."

**Part 2 Completed**


End file.
